tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncomfy Company
It’s night time in Petropolis. It has been three weeks since the Chief’s disappearance. Things were back to normal and the villains were locked away in prison. Snaptrap and Jack shared a cell; the two were asleep until Snaptrap woke up after hearing a familiar sound. “Oh no…Jack, wake up. I think I heard him,” Snaptrap whispered while shaking the rabbit. “…Leave me alone Snaptrap…I’m trying to sleep.” “He’s coming Jack, you have to wake up! He scares me.” The sound came closer and closer to their cell. Birdbrain and the Chameleon shared the same cell and were right across from Snaptrap and Jack. They immediately woke up when they heard the sound. “Snaptrap, did you hear that?” asked Birdbrain. “Yeah, I’m trying to wake Jack up.” “You better hurry. Jack is the one who’s going to have to explain this to him,” the Chameleon said nervously. “What do you think I’m trying to do here?” “He’s going to be furious at us,” said Birdbrain. “Jack, you have to wake up!” Jack slowly woke up and stared at the rat in front of him. “You better have a good reason for waking me up.” “I do; he’s coming over here!” “YOU FOOLS!” yelled the mysterious voice. “..Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Jack asked afraid. “I was trying,” cried Snaptrap. A dark figure then appeared in front of the cells. All they could see was the figures glowing red eyes. “….Hello….what brings you here?” Jack asked hesitantly. “Don’t play dumb with me Rabbit. You know why I’m here.” “I’m terribly sorry sir. It was Snaptrap’s fault. He failed his part of the plan.” “No I didn’t….I mean...Ok I did. Please don’t eat me!” “I won’t eat you…even though I should. All I ask of you was to defeat the Company; but I see that was too much for you to handle.” “We were so close sir,” replied Birdbrain. “Not close enough!” “You’re definitely right! Please have mercy on us.” “…You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood tonight. I’ll have to handle this whole situation myself.” “You have a plan?” asked Snaptrap. “Yes, now thinking over it…I should have gone along with this whole thing myself.” “You should have! If only you weren’t being so lazy.” The figure stared into Snaptrap’s eyes and he was instantly paralyzed. “I hope the rest of you don’t make the same mistake he did. Don’t worry rat that will wear off in a few hours.” “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your plan?” asked Jack. “It’s a surprise; you’ll see soon enough. I should leave now; I’ll see you once this is over.” The figure quickly vanished leaving the villains completely still. “….That went better than I thought it would,” the Chameleon sighed. “Those agents don’t know what’s coming to them….but I feel bad for them,” said Birdbrain. “I kind of feel bad too. I knew we should have never agreed to help that monster,” said Jack. “Maybe the Company would be able to stop him,” Snaptrap mumbled. “Maybe so, but I don’t know how they’ll manage to do it.” “I hope they’ll be able to find out,” said Birdbrain. The next morning, all of the members of the Company were called into the Chief’s office. “Agents, I have a surprise for you,” the Chief smiled. “Is it a life time supply of chicken?” asked Kat. “No…me and the other agents got together and we bought you guys an all expense trip to Africa!” “Really? That’s really nice of you guys,” said Skip. “Well all of you deserve a nice vacation. I have your tickets right here in this envelope.” “Thanks Chief…but don’t you think that you have been giving us enough gifts already?” asked Matt. “I know you guys have received a lot of stuff for the past few weeks, but it’s the summer and it’s time for the annual TUFF vacation anyway. We already decided that you guys go out while the rest of us stay here.” “Come on Matt, it’s a free vacation; why wouldn’t you not want to go?” asked Chito. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to go. I just think we’re getting too much praise is all.” “Don’t worry Matt, after this there won’t be any more gifts. Now here are your tickets and I hope you all enjoy your trip.” “Where in Africa are we going Chief?” asked Claire. “It’s a surprise, just wait until next week.” Category:Fan fiction